The Girl Who Shook The World
by Asounding
Summary: Ruby Rose was always a bit different from everyone else, just a tiny little bit, and her existence would change the course of history whether she wanted it or not. Chapter 3: Weiss Schnee had a lot of plans for her initiation to Beacon Academy. She didn't expect what actually happened though.
1. A Monumental Meeting

The house of Taiyang Xiao Long didn't receive visitors often, which wasn't that odd; it was a fairly small house surrounded by a large forest area, and while the island of Patch wasn't the most dangerous place in Remnant, it still had enough of a Grimm population to make journeying a risky proposition for those who weren't properly trained. Still, if perchance someone had wandered out in the middle of the night, braved the forest and navigated around the suspiciously-shaped craters that surrounded the house, they would have been in for quite a surprise.

"I was surprised that you bothered to come all the way out here, Ozpin."

The owner of the house, Taiyang, looked at his visitor suspiciously as they drank their hot coffee, trying to wonder why the prestigious – and more importantly, very busy with the approach of the next school year – headmaster of Beacon Academy had bothered coming in person. They were certainly old friends, but not very close ones, so it couldn't be a simple courtesy visit. He did have an idea, but he hoped to be proved wrong.

"Well, we're both busy, so I'll cut to the chase." Ozpin put his coffee mug down on the table and leaned forward. "It's about your daughter."

"Who, Yang?" Grinning without a care, Taiyang leaned back in his chair and gestured dismissively. "It's true that she's going to Beacon this year, but you don't have to worry about me kicking a fuss; just treat her like any other student, initiation and all. It'll do her good."

"While I'm sure miss Xiao-Long will gladly uphold the family tradition, I was referring to your other daughter. Ruby, wasn't it?"

The front that Taiyang had been presenting crumbled, and he replied bluntly, with a swiftness that made it obvious he'd thought about the matter before and anticipated the question.

"Ruby's too young. Besides, she'd need to have graduated from one of the junior schools to qualify, and she didn't even register."

"And was that her choice, or yours?" Ozpin's doubtful tone was obviously rhetorical, a hand held up to prevent any protest. "I'm not trying to force your hand, but how long are you planning to keep that young girl cooped up here? You must know it can't last much longer."

"…Yeah, I know. She's been complaining about it too." With a dejected sigh, Taiyang moved to the window to look at the craters that littered the ground around his house. "It's just, not everyone's ready, you know?"

"I'm sure Ms. Rose will perform admirably at Beacon."

Sensing that he'd already obtained the result that he aimed for with more ease than he'd expected, Ozpin attempted a vague reassurance. A wry smile came to Taiyang, and he shook his head in amusement at the old Headmaster's comment.

"She wasn't that the one I was worried about, sir. Are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

* * *

It was only two weeks later that the new students of Beacon Academy found themselves occupying the airship that would bring them to what would be their home away from home for the next several years. Reactions were…varied, from stressing out over whatever horror the initiation might be to carefree enjoyment while they weren't yet restricted by the school's rules. There was one among them who was nervous for an entirely different reason.

Clad in his family's diamond-shaped armor, Jaune Arc looked around frantically at the other students, alert to any sign that he was supposed to be doing anything in particular; he had no idea if this transportation was already part of some obscure test or not, and the chaotic attitude of the rest of the student body had done little to inform him.

Perhaps it would be best to find an isolated student and stick to them? Trying to fit into a group would be awkward, and he had no confidence in his ability to enter a conversation in a way that felt natural, but surely, he could manage one other student. Someone who hadn't brought their own friends along would want company, right?

The fact that the lonely student he decided to approach was a bombshell with gorgeous hair was purely coincidental. She stood in front of one of the huge glass windows that were located all over the airship, her blond hair's beauty further enhanced by the blue sky and the clouds in front of her. It was quite a view, and it gave him the courage to step forward.

"H-hey there!"

"Oh, hey."

While he was busy kicking himself for stumbling at the very first step, she replied in one of the most disinterested manners he'd ever heard, barely glancing at him. Well, alright, things were off to a bad start, but he could salvage this. Peering closer, he noticed that she was glancing at her scroll. Ha-ha, an opportunity!

"Now, what could make you look at a boring old scroll when there's this beautiful view out there?"

He'd delivered the line flawlessly and smoothly, just like in the movies, now she would-

"Just keeping my younger sister company."

Aaand completely shut down. Right, well, clearly this wasn't going a romantic meeting. He'd just have to deal with his lonesome misery; at least she hadn't told him to bugger off like the last one did.

"Oh, right. I guess you had to leave her behind to come to Beacon?"

It hadn't been much of an issue for him, but now that he thought about it, finding it hard to leave your family members behind to go to a boarding school was probably the norm.

"Nope, she's going to Beacon too. I'm Yang by the way."

"Oh, of course! I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc." His nervous offering of a hand was ignored in favor of typing on the scroll, and he suppressed a small sigh. "If she's going to Beacon too, why not just hang out with her?"

"It's _complicated_." Yang hesitated for a few seconds, apparently mulling things over, then grinned dangerously. "Wanna meet her?"

The offer caught him by surprise; he'd thought that maybe her sister was sick or something so she couldn't walk around with everyone else, but maybe she was just shy?

"Yeah, sure, of course."

Any little sister of a girl that beautiful was worth meeting; she might be a bit more susceptible to the old Arc charm, and since she was going to Beacon they had to be about the same age too. Yang responded by typing on her scroll, the same smirk that made him feel as though he was being pranked somehow on her face.

"I asked her to come to this side, shouldn't take long."

"What's her nameeee-"

His jaw fell on the floor as the beautiful sky view that the window gave was suddenly replaced as a titanic form moved into view; in the distance, the form a young girl with red hair was magnified a thousand times over, rising above the clouds such that the floating airship was only level with her upper torso, a red cloak that could have covered his family's estate hung around her shoulder.

"T-that's…your sister?"

The impossible colossus that was too absurd to even be out of legends might as well have been an every day sight for how biased Yang was, merely sending a satisfied look at Jaune's shock.

"Yup. Jaune Arc, meet Ruby Rose. Ruby, Jaune."

"H-hi, Ruby." The words came out of his mouth instinctively from years of habit, but he couldn't stop his entire body from shaking at the sight. It was impossible! Sure, people could get pretty big, but even in legends Grimm weren't that huge! She looked like she could gobble up the entire airship in one bite! Pathetically trying to regain his self-control, he leaned in to whisper to Yang. "Oh, I guess s-she c-can't hear us. What a shame!"

He was about to excuse himself to get away, hopefully to wake up from the obvious fever dream by splashing water on his face, when the impossibly large girl shifted, her eyes winking as a happy smile spread on her monolithic face.

"Of course, I can hear you! Hi Jaune!" A loud and excessively cheerful voice boomed across the room with a sound of static, and in the middle of feeling his heart explode Jaune realized it was coming from Yang's scroll. "Nice to meet you!"

"She has a receiver in her ear." His disbelief must have been as obvious as his panic, prompting Yang to explain. The blonde beauty turned back to look at the living landscape that was watching them eagerly. "Hey, Rubes, thanks for going along with the joke."

"There was a joke? I didn't know about any..." The gigantic girl looked at Jaune's pale and trembling face, and her cheerfulness deflated somewhat. "Oh, Yang, didn't you warn him?"

"Hey, it's his fault for hitting on me. He's way out of his league." She reinforced the statement with a flip of her hair. "You can always chat with him once we land, but it's probably better to not stay near the airship like that; it's only a matter of time before you manage to crash into it, you _huge_ klutz."

There was some incomprehensible mumbling at the affectionate mockery, but before Jaune's wide and disbelieving eyes the giant suddenly vanished from sight, moving far away from the airship in a single step to continue following it from behind as she had before.

"W-wha, d-did that just…"

"Happen? Oh, yeah." Yang grinned at him, giving him a forceful tap on the back. "Better get used to it, Jaune boy, you'll be seeing her a lot at Beacon. She's hard to miss."

His vision swimming before his eyes, Jaune was propelled forward into the ground, mercifully ending his confusion by losing consciousness.

* * *

Author's Note: Yep, a fic that asks "What if Ruby Rose was a giantess?"

Thank you for reading; if you enjoyed this, do let me know so I know there's interest in it being continued. As well, if you have any comments or suggestions for future scenes, let me know.

You can also find this story on my DeviantArt account under the same username, along with a few pictures I commissioned for it.


	2. A Special Student

Working under Headmaster Ozpin to ensure that Beacon Academy could operate smoothly and without too many issues despite the constant flow of hormonal teenagers who had the abilities of inexperienced Huntsmen and Huntresses but none of the discipline that the title implied had made Glynda Goodwitch used to a certain degree of controlled chaos. Every year she would patrol Beacon's entrance, glaring at any student that behaved in an unbefitting manner to make it clear to them that their days of careless behavior had come to an abrupt end the moment they accepted an invitation to Beacon.

It was nothing more than grandstanding of course; she couldn't very well punish the students before the school year had even started, and the countless antics that she'd been witness to had hardened her nerves against typical teenage behavior to the point that it didn't faze her anymore. Still she continued the same rounds every year, because it was a matter of conditioning; she had to establish her authority as a representative of the staff early in their careers or else they would run wild when they started going on missions, potentially getting themselves and others killed. Too many promising Huntsmen and Huntresses had died because they thought they were good enough to not need orders.

Something was different this year though; she had an official duty that came before her own routine, and therefore she couldn't afford to continue to glare at the students as long as usual. Instead, she had to head out to greet the special student that Ozpin had seen fit to invite into Beacon early. There was a part of her that instinctively shied away from giving a student - any student - special treatment, but in this particular case she had no choice but to admit that it was necessary.

Walking past the last few stragglers who'd lingered in the airship until the last moment, she embarked on the levitating platform that had been set aside for this specific use; an Atlas-made gift from James to Ozpin no doubt, he'd always loved showing off his toys.

The use of these roofless hovercrafts had never really taken off; they were far too costly to produce to be of any interest to the general populace, and what kind of idiot had thought that having no roof was a benefit when Grimm roamed the skies? As a result, they'd been swiftly decommissioned; at least this one would see some use.

Proceeding around the academy and Forever Fall, she reached the coast where the student had been told to wait. She'd thought she was prepared, having been thoroughly briefed, but when she saw the girl she couldn't contain a gasp of shock. She towered into the sky, her head higher than Beacon's highest tower, like a humanoid mountain of red and black. Yet this being that could only be a colossus of legend was merely sitting near the water, idly tracing building-sized doodles into the earth as she waited.

Thanking her lucky star that there was no recording equipment on the hovercraft, some people would never have let her forget that she'd let her famous stoicism slip, she reminded herself that she'd faced goliaths in the past. Certainly, the girl dwarfed even those mighty Grimm, but she was just a girl in the end; a teenage one at that. And Glynda Goodwitch did _not_ fear teenagers, gigantic or otherwise.

She cautiously directed her vehicle toward the girl's head with hands that were most definitely not shaking from adrenaline, careful for any sudden movement; A few strands of hair suddenly swinging into the hovercraft might be enough to bring it down, and while her own life wouldn't really be in danger it would be a terrible waste of money.

Clearing her throat, she shouted out.

"Ms. Rose!"

There was a moment of sudden quietness as the girl stilled when the shout reached her ears, then her head pivoted slowly toward Glynda's direction, her eyes searching the sky and finding the hovercraft. It was like staring into two pools of molten silver, and for a moment Glynda thought she might get lost in those eyes. They looked at each other for a few seconds before the staring was broken by a loud yet shockingly soft voice.

"Are you professor Goodwitch?"

Habit born of years of experience worked to dissect the voice at once to get a grasp on her new student's personality. The voice was loud, but only to the level of someone using a good loudspeaker; for Ruby Rose, it must have been practically a whisper, which meant that she was careful around people. There was also some hesitation at her name, indicating some degree of respect, and she had to silently thank Taiyang for teaching his daughter a respect for authority that he hadn't had in his youth.

"That's correct Ms. Rose, I'm here to go over the special measures that your, let's say your condition, requires, as well as the rules that you'll have to follow while at Beacon."

Just this morning, having to come up with special rules for only one student had seemed absurd, but now that she was face to face with the girl, gazing into an eye larger than she was, she had to wonder if perhaps they hadn't been too lenient when writing them.

"Let's begin with the practical issues." Despite the fact that she'd already memorized them, she brought her bullet points up on her scroll to be certain. "You'll be permitted to attend classes taking place outside on a case-by-case basis. Indoor classes are of course out of the question, but your teachers will broadcast at a dedicated frequency; we'll have someone adjust your receiver so you'll be able to participate from outside."

"I understand."

She couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy at the resigned acceptance in the girl's voice, but she hardened herself; it wasn't even her decision in the end, it was simply a matter of fact.

"Very good. That aside, there are a few rules that you'll be expected to follow while at Beacon." She scrolled past the more mundane ones; there was no way for this particular student to leave trash in the hallways, and reached those she'd prepared for this occasion. "For the safety of the students, you are to stay at least a full step away from the school's building at all time. You are not to leave the academy's grounds without authorization, and a place will be chosen for you to sleep; you'll be expected to sleep there and only there." Putting more strength into her voice, she spoke with as much authority as she could for the last point. "Finally, you are to listen to the faculty's staff whenever applicable, without hesitation. I'm told you already have a mark against you on that point."

It was a bit harder to tell when the student's facial features filled her sight, but she saw a flash of shame and indignation; the usual for someone who was being punished for something they'd done but didn't think was their fault.

"But Yang was the one who called me to-"

Quickly adjusting her scroll to reach the girl's receiver, Glynda cut her off harshly.

"I don't care if your sister spent all day convincing you to do it, Ms. Rose!" Waiting a second for the girl's outburst to stop resonating in her ears, she continued just as unbendingly. "You were told to stay behind the airship, far out of reach. Do you want to tell me that Ms. Xiao-Long somehow forced you to walk up to it?"

"No..."

Now faced with the biggest kicked puppy look in the history of the world, Glynda sighed and continued more soothingly.

"The rules aren't for your safety, Ms. Rose, but that of the other students. There are any number of ways that you could have accidentally damaged the airship pulling that stunt, and then not only your sister but everyone on board would have been in danger." It wouldn't do to give the girl a bad first experience, so she switched tracks. "Headmaster Ozpin allowed you to come because he thought you were ready to face the responsibility of interacting with others. You can't expect the other students to understand your situation; not even Ms. Xiao-Long had to face the responsibilities you do, even though she's lived with you for years. That's why if they ask you to do something reckless you have to stand up to them."

A sad smile adorned the immense visage for a moment, but Ruby took a deep breath and turned it upside-down, nodding determinedly. Glynda decided to pointedly ignore the fact that the hovercraft's automated wind compensators had almost broken from the strain of keeping it straight because of her student's breathing.

"I'll do my best, professor."

"Good, you'll be expected to." That was one of the most positive responses that she'd ever seen from a disciplined student, and Glynda had to give a slight smile; perhaps dealing with Taiyang's youngest daughter wouldn't be so terrible after all. "There are a few points left to cover; your initiation will have to go differently from usual, and Headmaster Ozpin will be giving a speech to all new students soon; it'll be broadcasted, and you're expected to listen to it..."

The explanation went on for a few minutes, explaining to the girl what she was expected to do and where to be; things that would normally be told moments before being launched through the sky, but she doubted the ability of the spring-loaded catapults to launch _this_ student.

As she flew back to the academy's main building, Glynda had to admit that she was looking forward to the next few years with more interest than usual; perhaps breaking the routine wasn't so bad, from time to time.


	3. A Shocking Meeting

Laying down on the futon that passed for a bed for the newest students of Beacon Academy, Weiss Schnee sighed; the day hadn't been going as well as she had imagined it in her mind. Far from being welcome to the academy, no one in the staff seemed to have much idea of who she was - though perhaps that was a matter of course for all their students, she could appreciate their professionalism. Being forced to practically sleep on the floor also wasn't what she had been expecting when she'd left the family home behind to become a Huntress.

However, she could handle all of that; what she couldn't handle was the sheer gall of some people. If looks could kill, the blonde girl that was lying down not too far from her would have been set aflame. Instead of sleeping at this late hour after an exhausting journey via airship like any sane person, the bimbo - she felt comfortable calling her that - was typing away at her scroll, which emitted a light that quite stubbornly refused to leave Weiss' eyes, making it impossible for her to rest.

Giving up on her futile effort, she grumbled under her breath and sent a glance over the admittedly quite beautiful blond hair - though messy, it was obviously handled with care - to see what manner of text messaging could be so important. If it was some sort of spam letter that was keeping her up, there would be words.

 _LittleSun: So yeah, the hall isn't that great a place to sleep, it's kinda packed actually._

 _BigRed: But you get to sleep in sleeping bags with everyone else, sounds great! Wish I could be there._

 _LittleSun: I'm sure we can figure something out later. Speaking of, looking forward to initiation tomorrow! I heard we're forming teams._

 _BigRed: Yeah, sounds cool._

 _LittleSun: Wait, how did you know about it already?_

 _BigRed: I miight have been told about initiation. :) It's no big deal._

 _LittleSun: Well isn't someone important? Spill the beans!_

 _BigRed: Nope, I'm not supposed to tell anyone. Especially you._

 _LittleSun: There will be a reckoning for this._

 _BigRed: Huh-uh. Shivering in fear up here._

 _LittleSun: Smartass. :P G2g, need to get sleep, and someone's reading over my shoulder._

The screen abruptly turned black and the blond-haired girl pivoted to stare back at Weiss, who felt a slight amount of shame but suppressed any blushing. She was the inheritor of the Schnee name, dammit! She wouldn't be embarrassed just because she was caught snooping. Besides, it was the girl's fault for having her phone be the only bright source of light nearby.

"Something I can help you with, princess?"

The derogatory tone erased whatever guilt she might have still felt.

"Excuse me, but my name is Weiss. Weiss _Schnee_." She waited for a moment for recognition, but all she got was a raised eyebrow. Deciding to be the better person, she let it go and softened her voice. "I was wondering what you were doing instead of sleeping. Who was that?"

"My younger sister. She has a…condition, so she couldn't be here." There was a mischievous glint in the other girl's eyes. "Sorry about that, princess. I'll let you get to sleep now."

A sister? Weiss felt a pang of regret, and decided to let things go at that, watching the blond tuck herself into her sleeping bag to sleep. If she was coming to Beacon too, the girl's sister couldn't be much younger so she could handle being alone. Though it was a shame that she was sick on the first day.

Dismissing the thought from her mind, she joined the other students in blissful sleep.

* * *

The headmaster's explanation of the partner system was nonsensical, disordered, irresponsible and judging by miss Goodwitch's complete lack of reaction, perfectly expected. Oh, every academy had their quirks, but leaving the most important part of initiation completely up to chance? As far as she was concerned, it was pure madness. What was the point in trying to convince Pyrrha Nikos, someone who would probably be the greatest huntress of their generation, to partner up with her if she had no control over it and might just as well end up with a bumbling fool?

Still, she held her tongue from speaking any complaints. Beacon was a prestigious academy, and clearly this unorthodox method hadn't stopped any of its past students from becoming great; perhaps it was a test, meant to show that those with great potential could make their own luck. So, she kept silent, and soon enough her turn came and the strange mechanical catapult did its work, sending her flying into the air.

She was ready, using glyphs to both slow down her descent and propel herself further into the forest, when a great gust of wind came unexpectedly, blowing her off her trajectory. Holding back the scream that would normally have come from her lips, she managed to restrict herself to a slight "eep". By the time she'd righted herself it was too late; she'd been blown away from the center of the forest, toward a large rock formation. On the verge of panic, she deployed a new glyph, trying to slow down her descent to little avail, and she crashed harshly into the ground, making a small crater.

Fortunately, she'd been at the right angle and her aura absorbed the impact, leaving her with nothing worse than a swimming head and vision that took a second to focus again. Much worse was the fact that she'd lose track of where she'd ended up. Was the forest to the East or the West? She frowned in annoyance, trying to focus. If she made for the wrong direction, initiation could be over by the time she'd made up for her mistake…

"Are you alright?"

Someone shouted in her ears, making her jump up in surprise. How had they snuck up on her? She pivoted around, Myrtlemaster at the ready in case it was needed, and blinked in incomprehension. There was no one there, but in the distance, she could see the border of the rock formation, and behind it a black wall with several red lines running through it, rising much higher than the rocks themselves. On each side, two black pillars rose into the air, thicker than buildings.

"Wha-"

"Look a bit higher."

The voice came again, almost hurting her ears, and she realized that she'd been wrong to think it was shouted; it had the steady cadence of casual talk and the tone of a girl around her age, it was just that the volume of it was magnified to the extent that it sounded like someone shouting at the tops of their lungs, if not even louder. It shook the air in such an intimidating way that Weiss found herself almost instinctively obeying, lifting her head to look higher up.

"T-this isn't possible."

A stuttering mutter came out of her mouth as her knees started to shake, and she dropped her sword, taking a step back instinctively at the impossible sight. The fall…yes, the fall must have shaken her more than she thought! She was unconscious, and this was a hallucination! It was the only explanation for what she was seeing.

High above, at the summit of the strange black wall and covering a large portion of the sky that she could see was the young face of a girl, two immense silver eyes peering down at her cheerfully. It was like she was a bug being stared at from high above. But no, it had to be a hallucination.

"Hi, I'm Ruby!"

Mercilessly the voice came down again, shaking her to the bone and reaffirming its terrible reality. She could only stand there transfixed, repeating denials over and over in a manner most unbefitting that she would have been ashamed of in any other situation. Heedless to Weiss' fear, the titanic girl continued excitedly, her speech accelerating and coming faster and faster.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you right now. Hum, I'm also a student at Beacon, and they told me to wait around here, and that whoever I met first would be my partner. This is kind of awkward…I'm not used to this."

"No, no, eeeh?"

The trance that Weiss had entered was broken as the girl that rose into the sky moved, her hand moving forward past the boundary of the rock formation, crossing hundreds of feet in an instant, and closed into what was almost a fist, leaving only her index finger to continue onward toward the comparatively minuscule Weiss. Before the heiress' wide and disbelieving eye, a pillar descended from the sky toward her, larger than her entire body. She backed up in a panic.

"N-no, please! Stay way!"

She felt the ground swim under her; it was just too much. It didn't make sense, it just couldn't be. As her legs gave out, she heard the thundering yet youthful voice ring out cheerfully one more time as high above a cheerful smile formed.

"Nice to meet you, partner."

* * *

Author's Note: Took longer than i wish it had, but here it is. Fortunately the next one shouldn't take as long.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your feedback is very much appreciated. If there are any suggestions or requests for future scenes, feel free to ask! Even if they don't fit in the story itself I might write them as bonus chapters.


End file.
